fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hivecanon
This article is about the meta concept of Hivecanon. For information on the attrbitutes of fluffies, see 'Fluffy Ponies'' The '''Hivecanon is a list of Headcanons universally or nearly universally accepted by the fluffy community. The existence of the hivecanon itself is disputed by some, who assert that no headcanons are universally applicable to the fluffy genre. Hivecanon generally does not apply, and is often actively subverted, in weirdbox settings. Arguments in Favor of Hivecanon Supporters of the idea of a hivecanon point of that there is a definition to what a fluffy is. For example, one can not simply upload a image of Bugs Bunny speaking Shakespearean English, and call it a fluffy because "no such thing as headcanon" Arguments Against Hivecanon Those who oppose the concept of a hivecanon assert that it is an attempt to impose universal rules on the fluffy fandom, or it is (or can be) used as a bludgeon against concepts and ideas that the commentor does not like. Contents of the Hivecanon The hivecanon, by definition, includes only those points effectively agreed upon by the vast majority of the fluffy community. For example, facts like fluffies are quadrupedal, fluffies have hooves, pegasi have wings, and like are part of the headcanon. However, there are points in which the line between hivecanon and heacanon blurs. For example, alicorns are almost always a special breed of fluffy. However, the artist Buwwito, to use an example, has shown alicorns are simply being another breed of fluffy, no more special than unicorns or earth ponies. Basis of Hivecanon There are three main sources of establishing hivecanons: the original fluffy canon, internal consistency, and justifying common plotlines. There are occasional conflicts between these three methods of hivecanon interpretation, as each method tends to create some different ideas. Those who appeal to the original fluffy canon tend to accept the headcanons as they were around 2012. Typically, this is associated with "huggies n wuv" fluffies, immobile dams, very limited foal rejection, and the occasional use of "outdated" headcanons. The chief strength of this interpretation is that is keeps the headcanons consistent over time. Santanon is a major defender of this interpretation, and this view is especially common among those have been in the community since its early days. Those who use internal consistency tend judge headcanons on their consistency with a few "essential" hivecanons. For example, the existence of feral fluffies means that any headcanon that makes fluffies unable to plausibly survive in the wild is judged to be wrong. Typically, this is associated with moderate to slightly "huggies n' wuv" fluffies, mobile pregnant dams, and competent (relatively speaking) feral fluffies. The chief strength of this interpretation is that is internally consistent. Those who base on the hivecanon around common plotlines typically organize their headcanons around justified abuse and/or lawn-invasion stories. Typically, this head canon is associated with bratty fluffies, common foal rejection, fluffies are difficult to break, and incompetent feral fluffies. The chief strength of this interpretation is that it makes common tropes easier to write. See Also *Headcanon *Cliches Category:Meta